


All Today's Parties

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Electric Seas [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of people throw James an orgy for his birthday, because he deserves one. PWP. Written for the "orgy" prompt for kink_bingo 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Today's Parties

"For the record," James said, taking in the room, "When I said 'we're a few people shy of an orgy' that wasn't necessarily a request."

Andrea shoved him into Jack, who caught him and gave him an amused look. "We can do this without you, then."

"No, no," he clarified. "Not complaining." He let Jack start pulling his shirt open and looked around. Jack's cabin had been filled a few inches deep with cushions. Theodore was lounging naked on his back in the middle of the room; Anamaria was sitting next to him with her legs curled under her and her shiftskin draped across her lap. She smirked at him as Jack pushed him onto the floor.

Andrea and her girlfriend Scarlett were still standing, but Andrea was already shucking her shirt to show off her bra--jade green, he noticed--and the symbol of Venus on her left shoulderblade. Scarlett untied her hair and smirked at him.

"Less staring," Jack said. James looked up to see him unbuckling his pants. "More undressing."

James grinned and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. A hand rested on the back of his neck and he looked over to Theo's grin. "Want any help?"

"Sure," he said. Theo smiled and started peeling the fabric from his back, and pressed his mouth to the base of James' neck in a possessive kiss.

Jack had peeled his pants off and now knelt between James' legs, starting on his trousers. James threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of touch, Theo's hands stroking his chest, Jack rubbing his hands up his legs and peeling his trousers down.

Scarlett made a sudden squealing noise, and James twisted his head to see Andrea on her knees, her hands up under Scarlett's skirt. He would have watched but Jack leaned forward and got his mouth around James' cock, and suddenly he was making embarrassing noises himself.

"Mmmm, not yet," Jack said when he was almost about to come, frustrating as all hell. Jack slapped him on the hip and he gasped. "Flip over."

James whined a complaint, but Jack just grinned and slapped him again, so he rolled onto his hands and knees. Theo took the opportunity to tilt his head up and kiss him.

He moaned as Jack rubbed slick fingers around his arsehole and pressed inside gently. Theo kissed his mouth, the line of his jaw, down his neck. He squirmed around and scooted underneath James until they were lined up and Theo was running his hands over him, soft flutters of heat drawing him closer and distracting him as Jack worked on his arse.

Jack pushed inside him as Theo wrapped his hand around his cock, and between them in minutes they had him crying out and coming all over Theo's stomach.

They let him breathe for a moment. Theo's hands guided him as he gently fell to his elbows, Jack still buried to the hilt inside him and cradling his hips. The feeling was almost too much to bear for a moment, sensitive as he was, but Jack stroked his back and held still, still, until he relaxed again.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered.

Theo smirked. "That's the--" he started to say before James shut him up by kissing him.

"Thank you," Jack said.

James pulled back and ran his hand up Theo's side, thumb caressing the bumps of his ribs, enjoying the delighted purr he made. Somewhere off to his right, he heard Scarlett shriek in pleasure again.

"Mmmm," Anamaria said. James looked up to see her watching them, eyes half-lidded and her hand caressing her sex idly, fingers glistening with arousal. "You sure do know how to put on a show."

James grinned. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked, then gasped as Jack rocked _out_ and then _into_ him, forceful reminder that he wasn't exactly finished. "Erm, in a while?"

She laughed, gently. "I like watching."

"Mm," he said, then "Oh," as Jack started moving again, slick-slide of sensation, opening him up, making him moan. Theo ducked his head and sucked warm against his neck, then bit down softly.

After a few seconds he looked up again. Anamaria was smiling widely, slipping a few fingers into herself. James closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the slow sensations of sex, the touch, the heat--when he opened his eyes, Anamaria reached out her hand and he opened his mouth, licking at her fingers, tasting her and sucking on her fingertips.

"Oh fuck yes," Theo murmured into James' neck, and that was when James remembered--_They all have full implants, they can all share full-spectrum sensation, oh fuck--_

"Takes you a while to catch on, doesn't it?" Anamaria asked.

"Go easy on 'im," Jack said. "Or he might not decide to come next time."

James laughed, then reached his free arm down and started stroking Theo's dick, until he was arching his hips, rubbing his entire body against James'. He came with a sharp cry, sticky on James' hand and stomach.

"Looks like you're having fun."

He looked over at Andrea and Scarlett, who had tumbled together onto the floor, Scarlett still in her dress and Andrea naked on top of her. He smiled. "Yeah, I'd say we are."

"Well, that's good to hear, at least," Jack said into his ear. "Happy birthday, mate."

James closed his eyes again and let them carry him away.


End file.
